


First Time for Everything

by peterbparkerr



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterbparkerr/pseuds/peterbparkerr
Summary: Tom surprises you with American football tickets and you become his personal football teacher during the game.





	First Time for Everything

You had been dating your boyfriend Tom for a while. You both had met during your study abroad trip to London for the summer. You both instantly clicked for your love of movies and dancing. However, your differences kept it interesting. You preferred to be inside while Tom enjoyed the great outdoors, but then you preferred sporting events and he preferred video games. Distance kept you both apart for the last half of the year, but Tom had planned in August to visit you during winter break in New York City. 

And that moment was finally here. 

You were at JFK airport waiting for Tom to arrive. You couldn’t help but stare at the arrivals board and the time on your phone. You hadn’t seen Tom since you left London in early August since you had to start school again in America. You were wrapped in your pea coat and scarf as New York temperatures dropped more and more every day. When you looked up at the board again, the flight from Heathrow to JFK had finally landed. You hurried and rushed to customs for international flights and waited for Tom. A brief ten minutes later, you saw the familiar tall, brown hair, sleepy brown-eyed boy come from the exit. You ran towards him and he dropped all his bags, grabbing you as you jumped into his arms and you kissed him passionately.

“I missed you so much,” you said as tears came rolling down your cheeks.

“I missed you too, (Y/N). You have no idea,” Tom said with a smile as he put you down and wiped your tears.

He grabbed his bags and you held his hand escorting him out of the airport. You called an Uber to head to your apartment. As you waited for the Uber, you couldn’t stop hugging Tom. His touch felt foreign to you but so familiar. You missed it so much.

“So I have a surprise for you when we get to your place,” Tom announced.

“Now I’m excited!”

You said and your phone notified you that the Uber had arrived and you both climbed into the car and cuddled in the backseat. It was a quick journey to your apartment and you thanked the Uber driver as you got off. Tom dragged his luggage up to the second floor and you opened the door. He put his bags down, grabbed you by the waist and kissed you deeply. You threw your hands behind his neck and kissed back.

“Okay, we can do more of that later, what did you get me?!” You said as jumped up and down.

“Okay, wait,” he said and went to his bag and pulled two thin pieces of paper out. “So you know how you just loveeeee football? Well, I got us tickets to the game tomorrow to see your team play their rival.”

He flipped the tickets to face you. You couldn’t help but scream and grab the tickets.

“Tom! How did you…? These tickets sold out like ages ago! I’m… thank you so much,” you smiled huge.

“I bought them ages ago and just kept it from you, for this reaction. It was so worth waiting,” he said and kissed you.

“You hate sports though, are you sure? I don’t want you to have a bad time,” you worried.

“How am I going to have a bad time when I’m going to see my girl be excited about her favorite team? I’ll also get to learn the game from you.”

You blushed and hugged him tightly. You were so excited about tomorrow. It would be your first time going to a football game. You always dreamed of attending one instead of watching it on TV. You both were so tired from your long day and decided to head to bed.

Your alarm went off at 12 p.m. and there was a hint of sunlight beaming in through your window. You looked at Tom you still had his eyes shut. You couldn’t believe that he was in your bed with you. You felt like these next two weeks were going to be a blur. You kissed him softly and he smiled faintly.

“Good morning,” you said to him.

“Morning beautiful,” he replied.

You smiled at him, “C’mon get up, it’s time to get ready. We have to take a subway to the stadium today and I want to get there early to see the crowd!”

You jumped on the bed and then straddled Tom and he chuckled.

“Alright, alright. Go shower while I unpack,” he suggested.

You kissed him and got up, grabbing your team’s sports jersey your dad had bought for you a few years ago, a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans and headed into the shower. You both spent around two hours to get ready for the game. You were decked out in your team’s color and Tom appreciated the enthusiasm.

“You look so cute,” Tom said and kissed you.

You blushed, “Okay, it’s time to go!” You both headed down the block and took the subway to a transfer station that would take you into New Jersey. Once you arrived at the stadium you were in awe of how big it was. Tom was secretly taking pictures of you that he would send you after his trip was over. You headed to the gate to enter the stadium and it was even more massive inside.

“You want anything to eat?” Tom asked you.

“Yes, let’s get some nachos and then we can find our seat,” you headed over to concessions and Tom bought some nachos and then you went to find your seats. You were close but high enough to actually see the plays develop on the field. You had kindly asked this woman behind you and Tom to take a few pictures of the both of you with the field behind you. You took some normal ones and ones with Tom kissing your cheek.

“You two are adorable. Enjoy the game,” the woman said as she gave you your phone back.

“Thank you,” you replied to her and sat down. Everything was surreal at this moment. This is where you wanted to stay forever.

There was still about 30 minutes left before kick-off so you started to give Tom an American football 101 lesson.

“Alright, the first thing that is going to happen is that one team will receive the ball, meaning that the opposing team will kick the ball off to the receiving team. Now there’s going to be a receiver at the end if he catches it and kneels down, the team starts the ball at the 25-yard line, if he runs and gets tackled at the, let’s say the 40-yard line, then they start the ball there. Got it?” You explained.

“Yeah, got that. I’m glad the field has the yards marked,” he chuckled.

“Alright, so next important things are downs. Each team will have four attempts to gain another 10 yards to get to the end zone and make a touchdown. I’ll get more into the 10-yard markers later when they start playing since it’ll be easier to understand. Just know that usually, they don’t go for it in the fourth down because if they don’t gain all 10-yards then the other team will start the ball there and no team wants to give the other the advantage.”

He nodded his head, “How do you know so much?”

He asked and turned his head to you.

“My dad taught me everything at a very young age. I’ve been watching football since I could speak. I love it so much,” you smiled at him and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Well, it’s really sexy that you know this much,” he smirked at you.

You blushed and kick-off was underway with your team receiving the ball. The receiver took the knee.

“Okay, so you see those orange markers there on each side of the field. Those are the markers that show the 10-yards the team is trying to get. Once they snap the ball and the quarterback has the ball in his hand, he can either throw it for passing yards or pass it on for rushing yards to a teammate. Like here he decided to rush the football and they gained 3 yards. Now the 2 & 7 means that this is their second attempt and they have 7-yards to go for the first down, which is completion of the 10-yards.”

You watched the next play and they got the first down and you clapped and cheered.

“See that’s good! They just got to keep going until they reach the end of the field!” You explained and eventually your team kept the drive alive and were in the red zone.

“They’re in the red zone! We’re so close to a touchdown! Red zone means that they’re either 20-yards or less from the end zone!”

You stood up and grasped your hands together hoping the quarterback can connect with a receiver in the end zone and he did. You cheered and Tom got up and jumped with you. You kissed him and smiled.

“Now the kicker is going to come out and attempt an extra point, if he makes it, the score goes up to seven points instead of six,” you said and cheered as the kicker did exactly that.

After a long almost two hours, the fourth quarter rolled around, with four minutes left on the clock and your team was losing by a touchdown and an extra point, the score was 21-14. Your team was doing very well this drive so you had hoped that they could tie the game. Tom could tell that you were frustrated.

“They’ll get there babe, they look good right now,” he encouraged.

You nodded, “I hope so. It would suck if they lose. I really want this night to be perfect, with you here and all.”

You said and grabbed his hand. Your team closed in on the end zone and they scored, picking up six points. Some fans in the stadium went wild, while others cursed under their breath.

“They are going to go for two!” 

“What does that mean?” Tom asked.

“They basically have to make another touchdown but this time it would only give them two points. If they get it then we’ll get the lead with 22-21!”

The team set up on the field for the 2-point conversion and you held your breath. The ball was snapped and the quarterback threw the ball to a teammate in the end zone and there it was, the winning catch of the game. You screamed and hugged Tom tightly. You couldn’t believe that you had just witnessed this.

“We won! There’s not enough time for the other team to score! We won!”

You kissed Tom passionately and he kissed back as the fireworks from the stadium emerged from the top. You were in pure bliss. This felt like your wonderland.

You pulled away, “Thank you for this.”

“Anything for you. I love you.” Tom replied with those three little words. It was the first time he had said it.

“I love you too,” you smiled and kissed him once again.


End file.
